


Love Potion no. 9

by MaraschinoSqueeze



Series: Destiel Reveals [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rowena tries to give Dean a gift, Witchcraft, it doesn't work out, love potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraschinoSqueeze/pseuds/MaraschinoSqueeze
Summary: In an effort to stop Dean, Sam, Cas, and Jack from catching her, Rowena slips Team Free Will 2.0 a love potion. Unfortunately for her, the formula doesn’t work on two members.





	Love Potion no. 9

~Present~

Dean was losing his patience. He was at a gas-n-sip with Sam, Cas, and Jack. They were frustratingly close to catching up to Rowena. They’d actually found one of her safe houses a few hours ago, but she had already skipped out. Lucky for them, they’d caught wind of witch-like activity not far from here so they weren’t far behind her. It made Dean’s skin itch to be so close to finding her and not on the road. But they had all needed a break from driving all day and night, so here they were. Sam needed to use the restroom. Jack wanted nougat. Cas said he wouldn’t mind seeing if the hotdogs tasted any less moleculey than the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, whatever that meant. So he’d been forced to stop. He supposed Baby could use a fill-up, but he’d been waiting for 10 minutes and they still hadn’t come out of the damn minimart.

Dean was on the verge of going in and dragging them out when Cas came out looking disturbed and concerned. He hopped into the front seat. “Sam and Jack are acting… strange. Are you feeling okay?”

“What do you mean strange? I feel fine. Ready to frickin’ go. What is taking so long?” Dean looked back at the door to the minimart to see if they’d come out yet.

“Well… They… I don’t know what’s going on? They won’t stop talking.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Well can’t they do that in the car? Jesus. Let’s go!”

Cas looked uncomfortable. “No, I don’t mean they are talking to each other. Jack is talking to the checkout clerk. And Sam is talking to a woman he passed on his way to the bathroom. Well… talking isn’t really the word for it.”

Dean furrowed his brow in his confusion. “Cas, I don’t understand. Spell it out for me.”

“He’s uh… kissing her.” Dean’s eyebrows shot up. He was impressed; that wasn’t usually Sam’s style. “Huh… well that is strange, for Sam. But not necessarily a bad thing, right?”

Cas looked more uncomfortable, if that was possible. “No, I guess not. But Jack… he’s… Well, he’s flirting with the checkout clerk. Don’t you think that’s strange?”

Dean thought about it. “Yea, I guess it is. But good for him, right? I mean I wish they didn’t choose now to pick up chicks, but…” Dean shrugged his shoulders rather than finish. He looked back at the door and then glanced at the clock on the dash. 20 minutes. “They have been in there for a while, though. I’ll go in and tell them to get a move on.”

Dean walked briskly in the store, intending to tell the lovebirds to get their numbers and call them later. They really had to go if they had any hope of catching up with Rowena. He saw Jack first. He was leaning over the counter, talking animatedly to the clerk. He’d moved over slightly to make room for the people in line. Most of them were giving him dirty looks as he distracted the clerk from doing her job. She was covered in ink and had piercings sticking out of her face in a dozen places. She had thick black eyeliner on. She wasn’t bad looking, and Dean didn’t know if Jack even had a type, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised this was it. Dean wasn’t one to judge on appearances though, so after the initial shock he thought nothing else of it.

He approached Jack and pulled his elbow. Jack turned sharply with his angry ‘I’m going to telepathically throw you and everyone here across the room’ look on his face so Dean immediately put up his hands in a placating gesture. “Woah, hey… I just came to tell you we gotta get going, Jack. You’ve been in here for a while.” He glanced up at the clerk, and checked her name tag. “Why don’t you ask, uh, Vivian here for her number so we can get on the road.”

Vivian rolled her eyes. “It’s Vi,” she corrected around her bubblegum. “And no thanks. I’m good. I’ve been tryin to get him away from me.”

Dean looked at Jack for confirmation, but his confidence didn’t look the least bit shaken. “We’re in love, Dean.” Dean’s eyes went wide as golf balls. He looked around the store, but it had emptied.

He spoke sternly to Jack, now. “Kid. She says, she’s not interested then she’s not interested. I know you’re not… uh… I mean you haven’t… Look, Jack, that’s just a hard pass. If a girl says no, that’s the end of the story. So let’s go.”

“But –”

“No. There’s no buts. Come on. We have to go. Remember? Come on.” Jack didn’t look like he was going to budge, so Dean leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Cas is in the car. Why don’t you go ask him for some pointers?” Jack considered that and finally nodded. With one last wistful look at Vi, he turned and moped out the door.

Dean sighed and turned to Vi. “Uh, sorry about that. He’s not usually like that. I don’t know what got into him.” He went looking for Sam, anxious now about what he would find. Sam, at least, was more experienced with women. He was certain he wouldn’t find Sam harassing an unwilling girl.

He froze when he spotted Sam. He had a woman pressed up against the wall with his arms, making out in an embarrassingly sloppy frenzy. That alone was enough to make Dean cringe, but what really did it was who the woman was. She looked to be at least 60, possibly older. She was clutching a cane and had hair as white as a cloud.

“Sam! What the hell are you doing?” he squawked, before he could stop himself. Sam pulled off the woman’s lips with a loud smack. “What does it look like, Dean? Can we get some privacy? You’re kinda killing the mood.” The woman had a dreamy, breathless look on her face.

“Get some privacy?! Sam we’re in a gas-n-sip for fucks sake! And we have to leave. Now. You’ve been in here for…” he checked his watch, “30 freaking minutes! Come on, let’s go!”

“No, Dean. I’m not leaving Gertrude.” Dean couldn’t have prevented that eye-roll if he had tried. _Of course her name is Gertrude. Jesus._

“Sam I’m sure she will be here later if you really want to see her again. We really have to go. Or did you forget what we’re here for?” Sam seemed to struggling immensely with deciding what to do. He kept looking between Gertrude and Dean. It looked like Gertrude could sense his distress because she decided to intervene. “It’s okay sweet cheeks. Come visit me later.” She produced a pen out of thin air and wrote her number on Sam’s hand. Dean grimaced and grabbed Sam’s arm, dragging him away as Sam tried desperately to get a goodbye kiss from Gertrude.

As soon as they got outside, Sam shook off Dean’s grip and starting railing into him. “What was that about, Dean? What could be so important you had to tear me away from the love of my life?”

“The love of your life! Jesus, Sam! You only just met her a half hour ago, for one thing.” He got into the car and turned the engine over. Sam flopped in next to him. “And for another, she was like 80 freaking years old! What the hell, Sam?”

Sam just sulked. Dean looked at Cas in the rear view mirror. Cas looked uncomfortable still, maybe more than before. Jack looked about ready to cry.

It was a very awkward drive to their destination. When they got there, Jack and Sam refused to get out of the car. They were wearing identical bitch faces and crossing their arms tightly across their chests.

As they walked, Dean asked, “So what do you think, Cas? What’s wrong with them?”

“Sirens maybe?” Can offered. Dean had already ruled that out, though. “No… can’t be. The clerk wasn’t even into Jack. Why would she poison someone and then refuse to touch him?” _Poison, though. Hm._ Sam was acting remarkably similar to how he’d acted with Becky that time he went and married her because she was force-feeding him love potions. “Did they… they didn’t drink anything at Rowena’s, did they? Maybe it’s a love potion. I’ve seen Sam act like this before. He was being drugged with a love potion by some chick who was working with a demon.”

“No, I didn’t see them drink anything. And Sam would never be stupid enough to drink something Rowena had left laying around, anyway.” Dean knew Cas had a point, but he couldn’t let the idea go. “Maybe it was a hex bag she left? Or a sigil or something? Maybe we should go back and check.”

“It’s possible, but then… why aren’t we affected by it?” Another good point. A niggling voice at the back of his mind told him he was always affected, and didn’t need a damn potion to do it, but he pushed that thought away like he always did.

Rowena wasn’t there, and since they had no further leads and no idea how to break whatever spell Sam and Jack were under, they decided to head back to Rowena’s safe house. When they passed the infamous gas-n-sip, Jack and Sam both started throwing hissy fits about stopping. Dean kept driving but pacified them by promising both Vi and Gertrude were waiting for them at the safe house. He’d seen that on Harry Potter, but he would let Sammy marry Gertrude before he ever admitted that to him.

It turned out Cas had been right about the hex bags. They burned them and Jack and Sam were back to themselves instantaneously. Sam looked appalled. Jack looked… well Jack looked a bit broody most of the time, so really no change there.

Back at the bunker, Sam went straight for the library ( _shocker_ ). He emerged several hours later holding his laptop and a beat-up book. Dean waited expectantly.

“So get this, there’s a love charm in this book. Well, it’s not really love that it creates. More like infatuation. Anyways, it was bothering me why the spell didn’t work on you and Cas. So I cross references the spell with some stuff Charlie had documented when she started hunting. Remember she made that whole program?” Dean nodded and indicated for Sam to continue. “Right, so it says here that the spell won’t work on anyone who’s already found their soulmates.” Sam looked pointedly at Dean after he said that.

Dean tried desperately to control his emotions. “What are you trying to say? My soulmate was Lisa? Well that sucks. And whose was Cas? Meg?” Sam put on his best bitchface, which Dean ignored.

Later in his room, he chewed over the conversation while he tried to go to sleep. Did Cas even have a soul? How could he have a soulmate with no soul? And there was no way Lisa was Dean’s soulmate. No. He liked her, sure. Maybe even loved her. It wasn’t easy to leave, but that had more to do with the danger he had put her in than the way he felt about her. No. Lisa was not his soulmate. If it was anyone, it had to be – NO. He was not gonna let himself go there. There was nothing but heartache and disappointment down that path.

~Two Months Later~

“So, Dean… how’d you like that little gift I left for you?”

“Gift? Oh, you mean the spell you put on Sam and Jack? Yea, thanks for that. It was a blast,” he deadpanned.

“Sam and Jack? What… Didn’t you go in as well? That’s a shame. I was hoping to give you a little prod in the right direction. You see? Don’t say I never did anything nice for you.”

“Oh no, I went in. It just didn’t work on me and Cas. Guess you’re not as powerful as you thought you were.”

“That’s not possible. Unless… Well, I suppose I could have underestimated how deeply you were in love with each other.”

Dean felt a blush rise up his neck all the way to his ears. Cas’ mouth dropped. Sam smirked. Jack looked puzzled.

“Dean, what is she talking about?” Cas asked, disbelief coating his tone.

Rowena looked delighted at Cas’ question. “Oh, just that you two are so deeply in love with each other that the spell didn’t affect you.”


End file.
